


Thranduil X F! Reader

by Honeyboysbunnygirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyboysbunnygirl/pseuds/Honeyboysbunnygirl
Summary: Just a Thranduil X F! Reader, I’m so bad at summaries. Yes, this is smut!





	Thranduil X F! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,   
Honestly I’m very aware of how bad this is 8~8 . I wrote this back in middle school when the first Hobbit movie came out. I’m now entering my second year of college. Also, if you’ve read this before it’s b/c it’s posted on my Wattpad (@GirlWhoFlewAway). All the works posted on my Wattpad, are also from my middle school years lmao. So I’m very aware of how cringe all my writing is.

Thranduil smirked as he rubbed your pearl causing you to moan out.He slipped a finger into you and began to thrust it in and out of you fast. In a matter of minutes, you were clutching the bedsheets as you came on his hand.Thranduil chuckled and pulled his finger out of your dripping sex then licked it clean.He stripped off his robes then climbed on top of the bed and pinned you down.He spread your legs open then positioned his length against your slit.He kissed you gently then thrusted in to your wet sex.Thranduil grasped your hips and sucked on your neck as he thrusted inside of you.You wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your head against his chest then let out a moan."Harder please my love",you said with a blush causing Thranduil to chuckle and nod.He moved a few strains of hair out of your face then kissed you roughly.He grabbed your legs pulling you closer towards him and began thrusting rapidly inside you.You felt your face turn as red as the sunset as he pounded into your core.You kissed him back and ran your fingers through his soft long blonde hair as he continued to make love to you.Thranduil felt you tighten up as you were getting close to your climax.He reached down and squeezed one of your round perfect breasts then licked your nipple causing you to moan out.You wrapped your legs around his skinny waist and looked into his perfect eyes."I’m close my love",you said with a blush as you ran a finger against his smooth chest."As am I my beloved,let us finish together",Thranduil said he leaned forward and kissed you.You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed.You felt his thrusts become rougher and harder as you carried on.He ran his hands all over your body touching and squeezing everyone of your curves.Suddenly he wrapped his arms around your waist and squished you against him as he pounded into your core.You bucked your hips into his and put your face in his chest as you both came at that very moment.Thranduil continued to thrust into you as he poured his seed into your core.You shook with pleasure and clung onto his shoulders while moving yourself up and down on his length as he climaxed as well.When he was finished Thranduil pulled out of you and laid next to you.He looked over at you only to see your face pink and pulled you onto his chest.He covered you both up with the sheets and slowly rubbed back as you both drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
